Itachi et les ninjas oubliés
by Maloriel
Summary: Avant qu'il ne massacre tout son clan, Itachi Uchiwa était un jeune homme caractérisé par deux traits essentiels : ses insomnies chroniques et son charme fou. Je trouvais l'idée stupidement drôle, et j'avais envie de rendre hommage à des ninjas dont tout le monde se fout mais pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection :) AVERTISSEMENT : yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie d'une histoire pour l'instant prévue pour deux chapitres. Dites-moi si ça vous plaît (ou pas!), ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Je vous laisse parier si le cœur vous en dit sur le prochain ninja à attirer l'attention d'Itachi.**

 **Comme souvent quand j'écris du yaoi, allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai écouté en boucle « Barricades » et « The Reluctant Heroes » de l'OST de Attack on Titan pour écrire cette histoire :)**

 **...Ou « Gay boys in bondage » de Punish Yourself, mais c'est déjà plus logique :D**

 **Joyeux Noël, où que vous soyez, seuls ou accompagnés !**

* * *

Hayate Gekko souffrait de toux chronique depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Ça lui prenait surtout l'hiver, et ça l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Les habitants de Konoha avaient fini par le surnommer « le ninja qui tousse », surnom peu glorieux s'il en est, mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et expéditif. Cette affliction qui rongeait ses poumons faisait de lui un ninja de seconde zone, mais Hayate s'en fichait. De nature calme et taciturne, il ne courait pas après la gloire et préférait se concentrer sur les tâches qu'on lui confiait pour les accomplir le mieux possible, avec impartialité, méthode et professionnalisme. Alors même s'il arrivait toujours cerné, avec de petits yeux et la mine pâle, tout le monde à Konoha savait qu'on pouvait compter sur lui.

Itachi Uchiwa était un jeune homme brillant, qui apprenait et maîtrisait de nouvelles techniques avec une facilité déconcertante. Certains se demandaient même si ça lui arrivait de fournir des efforts, ou bien si tout lui venait naturellement. Il suscitait autant d'admiration que de jalousie. Et non seulement il était un ninja exceptionnellement doué, mais il avait aussi reçu en héritage une beauté sombre et mystérieuse qui faisait des ravages dans le village. Toutes ces attentions fatiguaient Itachi, qui était de nature calme et surtout, solitaire. C'est pourquoi ses insomnies chroniques ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça : la nuit, le village était désert, et il pouvait s'y promener en paix pour réfléchir à sa guise au sens qu'il voulait donner à sa vie.

Ce soir-là, la lune était pleine et illuminait les rues vides, se reflétant dans les flaques que l'ondée du début de soirée avait laissées. Il faisait frais : les premières gelées n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. L'air sentait les feux de bois et la forêt humide, et un silence reposant baignait le village. Comme à son habitude, Itachi déambulait seul dans les rues, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, réfléchissant aux événements de la journée et pensant à ce qu'il ferait demain, quand soudain, il entendit une petite toux familière sur sa droite. Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit Hayate assis sur les marches du palais du Hokage, qui se frottait les mains pour les réchauffer.

« Hayate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

— J'arrive pas à dormir à cause de la toux. J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien.

— Tu vas surtout attraper froid à rester immobile comme ça. »

Hayate haussa les épaules.

« Au point où j'en suis... soupira-t-il tristement. Je suis le 'ninja qui tousse', alors un petit rhume... Ça me changera pas tellement de d'habitude.

— Quand on a la santé fragile, il faut faire attention à ne pas aggraver inutilement sa condition », le gronda Itachi.

Hayate leva un regard las vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux sombres étaient cerclés de noir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une vraie nuit de repos ? Itachi fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je te raccompagne, si tu veux. Parfois, on a juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour se détendre. »

Hayate le dévisagea, visiblement perplexe.

« Je te vois souvent te promener tout seul, la nuit, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu voudrais de la compagnie. »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que parfois, je suis un peu trop solitaire. »

Hayate acquiesça, incrédule, mais accepta l'invitation et les deux ninjas repartirent dans les rues sombres. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche, cependant Hayate apprécia la présence silencieuse de son compagnon inattendu. Arrivés devant la maison de Hayate, celui-ci décida soudainement de tenter sa chance :

« Puisqu'on ne dort pas, tu n'aurais pas envie d'un ou deux verres de saké ? »

Itachi le gratifia alors de l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Si, ça me dit bien. »

Hayate en eut un petit frisson. Itachi, dans sa maison ! Voilà quelque chose qui ne vous arrivait pas tous les jours. Il déverrouilla sa porte et fit entrer Itachi dans son petit univers : une pièce unique où s'entassaient ses maigres possessions : une table basse avec des coussins, un foyer central, quelques étagères murales, un placard et un futon. Il invita Itachi à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main, puis leur servit du saké et s'assit à son tour.

Hayate soupira.

« Les gamins de l'académie me fatiguent, dit-il en roulant des épaules. Ils font bêtises sur bêtises, ces jours-ci, et c'est toujours moi qu'on envoie réparer les pots cassés... Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont, cette année, mais même Iruka est à bout de nerfs. »

Itachi acquiesça.

« J'en ai entendu parler. Peut-être que tu travailles trop, Hayate.

— Je crois pas, dit le ninja qui tousse en haussant les épaules. Je suis juste fatigué de nature. »

Un son étrange retentit. Un rire ! Il avait fait rire Itachi... Ça non plus, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui vous arrivait tous les jours.

Le ninja surdoué braqua sur lui ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune.

« Tu sais, il s'avère que je connais une technique ancestrale... Qui fonctionne aussi bien contre la toux que contre l'insomnie. »

Hayate écarquilla les yeux. S'il se laissait aller à se faire des idées, il aurait qualifié le ton bas et vibrant de sa voix de... séducteur. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et répondit à son habituelle manière neutre et douce :

« Moi, j'appelle pas ça une 'technique ancestrale', mais 'se soûler'. »

De nouveau, le rire d'Itachi retentit dans la petite maison.

« Non, dit-il, il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Cette fois, il avait piqué la curiosité de Hayate. Le ninja au visage pâle et cerné posa sur lui ses yeux tristes, dans lesquels brillait maintenant une lueur d'intérêt. Inconsciemment, Itachi se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Hayate le remarqua, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau. Itachi se leva et le regarda, poings sur les hanches.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux que je te montre ma technique ? »

Hayate éprouva une sensation bizarre, comme un nœud au creux de l'estomac. Quand Itachi le regardait comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son expression... érotique ? Itachi était sans aucun doute un beau jeune homme, et nombreux étaient celles et ceux qui le convoitaient. Mais qu'il le regarde lui, Hayate Gekko, avec ces yeux-là... Ce n'était pas normal ! Est-ce qu'Itachi chercherait à se moquer de lui ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en être sûr, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayate se leva.

Itachi eut un petit sourire de biais et s'approcha de lui. Il posa les deux mains sur ses hanches et l'attira vers lui. Hayate cessa de respirer. Itachi pencha la tête de côté et approcha son visage du sien. Hayate ferma les yeux, seulement pour sentir la chaleur des lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes. Doucement, Itachi l'embrassa en faisant rouler sa langue entre ses lèvres comme pour en recueillir le goût de saké. Hayate entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains d'Itachi quittèrent ses hanches pour se glisser sous son t-shirt et le caresser tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Hayate fit un bond en arrière.

« Itachi... murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de... »

L'aîné des Uchiwa ne le laissa pas finir. Il le saisit de nouveau par les hanches et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un mur, après quoi il se colla contre lui et étouffa ses protestations dans un baiser avide. Hayate frémit au contact des lèvres chaudes, et plus encore en sentant l'entrejambe dure d'Itachi se presser contre lui. Le beau ninja projeta son bassin contre le sien, chaque attaque envoyant ses fesses cogner contre le mur.

Ce n'était pas vraiment en train de se passer. C'était impossible. Il allait sans doute bientôt se réveiller, pris d'une quinte de toux. Pff, une technique ancestrale, et puis quoi encore ! Il avait probablement bu trop de saké, et comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec qui que ce soit, son imagination lui avait joué des tours.

Ses pensées déjà confuses tournèrent carrément au brouillard quand Hayate se sentit décoller du mur puis tomber en arrière avant d'atterrir sur le matelas ferme de son futon. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un corps ferme et musculeux se pressa contre le sien. Itachi avait déjà enlevé tous ses vêtements et avait déboutonné son pantalon, introduisant une main dans ses sous-vêtements pour s'emparer d'une érection qui grandissait rapidement. Hayate consentit finalement à soulever ses paupières, stupéfié par la vision de ce corps mince et noueux qui ondulait sur le sien. Ce corps était à l'image des yeux d'Itachi : plein d'une puissance rentrée, discrète, affleurant à la surface avec une grâce prédatrice. Hayate se mordit la lèvre inférieure, complètement conquis par ce qu'il voyait, sans parler de cette main ferme qui enserrait sa queue. Itachi planta son regard noir dans le sien et lui sourit d'une façon qui parlait autant de danger que de promesses de plaisir, puis entreprit de le déshabiller, et Hayate, hypnotisé, le laissa faire.

Jusqu'ici, la soirée avait déjà été des plus étranges, mais Hayate était sur le point de découvrir que les choses pouvaient encore davantage se corser.

« Tu sais, dit lentement Itachi, je crois que dans le cas présent, ma technique ancestrale fonctionnera mieux si... »

Il eut un petit rire étranglé et Hayate le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« C'est un peu embarrassant à demander, expliqua Itachi.

— Embarrassant ? Je suis déjà nu, au lit avec l'un des plus beaux ninjas du village, et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre comment c'est arrivé. Alors je vois mal comment ça pourrait devenir plus embarrassant. »

Itachi l'observa avec sérieux.

« C'est arrivé parce que de toute évidence, on a du désir l'un pour l'autre. »

Hayate réfléchit.

« Je suppose que c'est la seule explication logique », confirma-t-il. Puis, après une pause : « Demande-moi ce que tu veux, Itachi. »

Ce dernier soupira et se pencha pour poser de petits baisers humides le long de son cou.

« Hayate... Je veux te sentir en moi. »

À ces mots, le ninja à la santé fragile se raidit. Il avait certainement mal entendu. Cette merveille de puissance féline, ce jeune homme aux traits acérés et harmonieux, ce guerrier que tout le village enviait... voulait qu'il le pénètre ?! Hayate s'était plutôt attendu à subir un assaut alimenté par la passion et le besoin, pas à se voir invité à prendre les commandes...

Itachi détacha ses lèvres de son cou et s'attaqua de nouveau à sa bouche. En mettant fin au baiser, il pencha la tête de côté.

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire.

À ce point de la soirée, Hayate tremblait de tout son corps. Mais, aussi fébrile, aussi peu sûr de lui, et aussi malade qu'il soit, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Itachi roula sur le côté et observa son compagnon se nicher entre ses jambes et le surplomber. Itachi pouvait presque voir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine maigre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait ce visage aux traits tirés, ces yeux doux, la moue mélancolique de ses lèvres. Il aimait la façon dont il avait de parler, calme et posée, il aimait son manque d'ambition, sa simplicité et sa nonchalance presque fataliste. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait le contact des os acérés de ses hanches qui s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et la chaleur de son souffle alcoolisé qui lui caressait les lèvres. Il redressa la tête pour happer sa bouche, appuyant une main sur ses fesses pour l'inviter à se presser contre lui. Hayate plongea sur lui et sa verge frotta contre la sienne, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il se saisit de leurs deux érections et les caressa ensemble, envoyant une brusque décharge de plaisir dans le bas du dos d'Itachi, qui se cambra pour se presser contre le ventre de son partenaire. Il ondula des hanches, la bouche entrouverte, subjugué par la sensation de sa queue prisonnière entre les doigts froids de Hayate, rivée à sa verge palpitante de désir.

« Ha-... Hayate... » murmura-t-il, nouant une main sur la nuque de son partenaire, de l'autre, caressant ses fesses.

En entendant son prénom prononcé de façon aussi sensuelle, Hayate frémit, aiguillonné par un désir qui ressemblait bien aux senbons chers à Genma, seulement, comme si les pointes fines de ses armes favorites avaient été chauffées à blanc et s'enfonçaient dans son bas-ventre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas éprouvé un tel désir ? Depuis toujours ! Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait Itachi Uchiwa dans son lit. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de profondément anormal à cette situation, mais que ce soit dû au saké, ou peut-être à la fièvre, Hayate n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. Il allait donner à Itachi ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'humecta l'index et caressa doucement l'orifice impatient. Il s'y introduisit lentement, attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Celui-ci s'était tendu et ne disait plus rien. Hayate alla un peu plus loin, explorant du bout du doigt les parois chaudes et humides de ses entrailles. Un gémissement sourd chanta à ses oreilles. Encouragé, il poursuivit son œuvre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri étouffé le fige sur place. Il leva les yeux et vit Itachi qui se mordait le poing. Hayate paniqua. Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? À cet instant, Itachi ouvrit les yeux et braqua un regard terrifiant sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement modulée, comme si le ninja le plus doué de Konoha était en parfaite maîtrise de la situation, même si la la sueur qui couvrait sa peau blanche et sa respiration précipitée disaient le contraire.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Hayate.

— Non. Tu as juste failli me faire jouir, alors continue. »

Incrédule, Hayate obéit. Itachi écarta le poing qui étouffait ses gémissements et la petite maison se remplit d'harmonies mélodieuses terriblement érotiques. Hayate n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il encore pour la forme, même si une réponse positive ne suffirait pas à l'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Bordel, Hayate, dépêche-toi de fourrer ta queue dans mon cul ! »

Aussi direct que soit cet ordre, il ne fit rien pour doucher les ardeurs de Hayate. Bien au contraire. Des mots aussi crus dans une bouche habituellement aussi silencieuse... Le ninja prit un instant pour apprécier la saveur de ces paroles provocantes. Mais juste un instant. Il n'y avait rien qu'il désire autant que d'obéir à cette voix froide et tendue, vibrante dans le fond de la gorge. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment diable il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, maintenant n'était plus le moment de faire marche arrière. Il s'aligna sur le corps d'Itachi et projeta son bassin en avant.

Sa queue s'enfonça dans l'étroitesse des entrailles d'Itachi. Celui-ci se tendit sur les draps, ses mains se refermèrent sur ses fesses avec une telle poigne qu'elles lui arrachèrent un petit cri de douleur. Mais cette souffrance ténue n'était rien face à la sensation fantastique qu'il éprouvait en pénétrant Itachi. La pression, la chaleur, le corps pâle et musclé qui se tordait sous le sien... C'était presque trop. Presque.

Itachi se mordit violemment la lèvre. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était si intense qu'il devait chercher un moyen de l'exprimer autrement qu'en criant. Alors ses doigts malaxaient les muscles des fesses de son partenaire, et ses dents s'enfonçaient dans ses lèvres. Et ses gémissements erratiques se perdaient dans le noir. Son attitude sembla faire de l'effet à Hayate, qui modifia légèrement sa position et se mit à le pilonner avec force. Sa technique ancestrale fonctionnait, pensa-t-il, amusé. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, Hayate n'avait eu une seule quinte de toux. Et Itachi était à peu près sûr qu'au terme de cette petite session, l'insomnie ne serait plus un problème pour lui. Il passa les bras autour de son partenaire et le ramena contre lui, savourant le contact de sa peau moite de sueur contre la sienne tandis qu'il le serrait fermement entre ses cuisses. Il le voulait tout près de lui, tout contre lui, il le voulait à l'intérieur, il voulait boire son souffle directement à ses lèvres... Le bas-ventre de son partenaire frotta contre sa verge tendue, et il raffermit son emprise, comme s'il voulait l'absorber tout entier.

« Hayate... murmura-t-il. Dépêche-toi de jouir, je suis vraiment pas loin... »

Hayate gémit doucement, d'une voix presque brisée. Suivant son instinct, Itachi mouilla son majeur et pénétra son partenaire. Il explora jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le renflement familier de la prostate.

Hayate perdit ses moyens. Un cri rauque lui échappa. Il se pencha et mordit l'épaule d'Itachi tandis que ses hanches se balançaient à un rythme halluciné. Nul doute qu'il allait dépasser ses limites. Demain matin, Iruka et les enfants de l'académie devraient se débrouiller sans lui. Mais ça, c'était demain matin. Pour l'instant...

Il attaqua de nouveau la base du cou d'Itachi, suçant la peau tendre et fine entre ses dents. Ça lui laisserait peut-être un hématome, mais peu lui importait. D'autant plus quand son partenaire réagit en relevant le bassin, le bas du dos parcouru de tremblements.

« Hayate ! » cria soudain Itachi.

Puis, un liquide chaud gicla sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Itachi enfonçait ses ongles dans la partie charnue de ses fesses. Il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour éjaculer à son tour. Une explosion de plaisir lui emprisonna les reins et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de son partenaire alors qu'il se laissait emporter par la houle de ses sensations.

Quand son orgasme eut fini de le drainer de la moindre goutte, il se retira aussi doucement que lui permettaient ses membres tremblants de fatigue, puis il s'effondra sur le matelas. Le désir se dissipant, sa lucidité lui revint. Et maintenant ? Il attendit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, tandis que sa respiration s'apaisait peu à peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma technique ancestrale ? » demanda Itachi d'une voix à moitié éteinte.

Hayate tourna la tête et sourit. Lui non plus, ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent.

« Je l'ai mémorisée, répondit-il. Je ne manquerai pas de m'en servir, à l'avenir. »

Itachi eut un rire bas.

« Ça te dérange si je dors ici ? Je crois que mon insomnie a été vaincue.

— Évidemment que non. »

Hayate se tourna de côté et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche humide de son amant.

« Reste. Et si jamais tu as besoin d'entraînement pour ta technique, tu sauras où me trouver. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Et hop, voici la deuxième partie des sulfureuses aventures d'Itachi. J'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que deux chapitres... Mais entre temps, de nouvelles idées ont germé dans mon esprit pervers... Alors je crois que Itachi va se laisser tenter encore quelques autres fois :)**

 **Ouh, et dites donc, je me suis un peu laissée allée sur ce coup-là ! Attention, c'est on ne peut plus explicite. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Genma Shiranui était un jeune ninja plein d'ambition, mais cela, personne ne le savait. Caché derrière sa nonchalance et ses mauvais jeux de mots, il donnait l'impression de ne rien jamais vraiment prendre au sérieux, impression accentuée par ce senbon qu'il s'obstinait à mâchonner à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. En revanche, son insouciance et son sang-froid en avait impressionné plus d'un : à croire que Genma échangerait volontiers des plaisanteries avec le dieu de la mort lui-même.

Il était passé ninja de moyenne classe depuis peu, mais ces temps-ci, on ne lui donnait malheureusement rien de mieux à faire que des patrouilles nocturnes dans le village.

 _Quelle galère..._ pensa-t-il en mâchonnant son senbon, tandis qu'il arpentait une rue étroite, trop absorbé par ses idées noires pour faire vraiment attention à son environnement. Du coup, il ne vit pas la haute silhouette qui se profilait au bout de la rue et se cogna le nez sur une épaule, ce qui manqua de le blesser avec son propre senbon. Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux rouges qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Des sharingans. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

« Itachi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

L'aîné des Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et l'observa un long moment sans rien dire, puis, sa voix posée et mélodieuse s'éleva dans les ténèbres :

« Ta patrouille n'a pas l'air d'être très efficace, Genma.

— Toi, c'est spécial, personne ne t'entend jamais venir ! »

Itachi plissa ses beaux yeux, ses longs cils dissimulant presque ses redoutables pupilles.

« Tu vas pas m'attaquer, quand même, si ? » demanda Genma, soudain pris d'un doute.

Itachi sembla ne pas comprendre, puis percuta et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noir d'encre.

« Non... j'avais cru entendre quelque chose, juste à l'instant... Mais en fait, ça n'était sans doute que toi.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me dis pas que tu patrouilles... »

Un long silence répondit à Genma, mais il n'avait pas coutume de se laisser déstabiliser si facilement. Aussi impressionnant que puisse être Itachi, ce n'était pas son numéro de brun ténébreux qui allait lui faire perdre ses moyens. Enfin, en tout cas, pas dans ce sens-là. Genma recula d'un autre pas, s'apercevant qu'il était toujours trop proche d'Itachi, et Genma avait toujours eu du mal à garder son calme près de lui. L'aîné des Uchiwa était juste absolument magnifique, à tel point que ça lui en donnait des sueurs froides. Du coup, en général, il l'évitait, histoire que personne ne puisse le surprendre en train de baver quand il le regardait.

Itachi, cependant, parut remarquer son trouble. Il haussa un sourcil, puis fit un pas en avant en se décalant légèrement sur le côté. Genma recula. Itachi se rapprocha encore. Et Genma finit le dos au mur. Itachi eut un drôle de sourire qui faillit vraiment faire peur à Genma, pour le coup. Puis, il tendit ses longs doigts vers son visage, et... fit glisser son senbon entre ses lèvres avant de le jeter sur le sol.

« Itachi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Au lieu de répondre, l'aîné des Uchiwa se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage touche pratiquement le sien. Genma pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Un flot de sang lui monta au visage, et un autre... dans une partie un peu plus intime de son anatomie. Il plaqua ses paumes moites contre le mur, pas bien sûr de comprendre ce que Itachi avait en tête. Ce qui lui apparut tout à fait clair un instant plus tard, quand les lèvres tièdes et douce du ninja se posèrent sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa très lentement, comme s'il voulait tester la saveur de sa bouche et la texture de ses lèvres. Genma réprima un gémissement, complètement immobile contre le mur. Itachi passa le bout des doigts sur sa nuque, provoquant un frisson tremblotant dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il lâcha ses lèvres et murmura très bas :

« On dirait que je te fais de l'effet... Genma. »

La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom... Comme s'il se délectait de la sonorité de ces deux syllabes. Le souffle de Genma s'accéléra. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Itachi passa un bras dans son dos et le projeta contre lui tandis qu'il s'emparait de nouveau de ses lèvres, qu'il attaqua plus ardemment, cette fois-là. Genma se laissa dévorer, ahuri par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il décolla ses mains du mur et enlaça Itachi. Celui-ci le repoussa contre le mur et pressa son bassin contre le sien, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à sa proie du soir. Genma n'y tint plus et empoigna les fesses minces et musclées de son partenaire.

 _J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Mes mains, mes mains à moi, sont posées sur le plus beau cul de Konoha. Moi qui me plaignais de pas avoir de veine, ces jours-ci..._

Itachi mit fin au baiser. Genma fut ravi de constater qu'il avait le souffle court, lui aussi. Puis... Itachi fit encore une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il déboucla sa ceinture, prit la main de Genma et la fourra dans son pantalon... où Genma fut agréablement surpris et un peu choqué de découvrir une délicieuse absence de sous-vêtements. Il s'empara de la verge dure et la caressa de haut en bas. Itachi serra les dents en réprimant un gémissement. Voir cette expression sur son visage... C'était presque terrifiant d'érotisme. Il resserra sa poigne et fit jouer son poignet. Itachi s'appuya d'une main sur le mur et se mordit les lèvres, les paupières crispées. La queue de Genma tressaillit. Bon sang, il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser. Il espéra de toute son âme qu'Itachi désire un peu plus qu'un petit plaisir dérobé dans une ruelle étroite. Parce que Genma connaissait d'autres ruelles étroites qu'il avait très, très envie d'explorer...

S'il lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir, peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Itachi de le suivre chez lui... Allez, on peut rêver un peu, non ? Il retira sa main et inversa les positions, plaquant Itachi contre le mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil et à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne n'allait se pointer, puis il s'agenouilla, baissa le pantalon d'Itachi sur ses cuisses et engloutit sa queue dans sa bouche. L'aîné des Uchiwa rejeta la tête en arrière, luttant pour refouler la plainte qui montait dans sa gorge.

Genma s'activa, découvrant le gland pour y promener le bout de sa langue, juste avant de le pomper du bout des lèvres. Les soupirs d'Itachi étaient de plus en plus lourds. Genma s'en félicita et replongea de nouveau le long de la queue, suçant et aspirant jusqu'à ce qu'un son étouffé l'avertisse que Itachi pressait sa paume sur sa bouche pour bâillonner ses gémissements. Il accéléra le mouvement tout en accentuant la pression de ses lèvres. Itachi projeta son bassin en avant et sa semence coula dans sa bouche, amère et brûlante. Il avala tout et s'écarta en s'essuyant les lèvres, essoufflé. Il se releva et s'adossa au mur à côté d'Itachi, qui remonta son pantalon, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête appuyée contre la paroi, la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, il dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Je constate que le ninjutsu n'est pas le seul de tes talents, Genma... »

Celui-ci eut un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça. »

Itachi ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Intéressant », constata-t-il.

Genma se perdit dans ses yeux noirs et se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment. Il sortit un autre senbon de la sacoche passée à sa ceinture et commença à le mâchonner. En le voyant faire, Itachi eut un très léger sourire. Merde, ça aussi, c'était sacrément séduisant, pensa Genma. _Pourvu qu'il ne parte pas...Mes couilles sont prêtes à exploser..._

Itachi fit rouler ses épaules d'un geste las et soupira.

« Est-ce que tu as fini ta patrouille, Genma ?

— Euh... Pour être honnête, pas tout à fait.

— Ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne ?

— M-m'accompagner ?! Ben... euh... Non, pas du tout. Mais t'avais pas des trucs à faire ?

— Pas vraiment, non. Je pense que c'est un secret pour personne, je suis insomniaque. Alors la nuit, je me promène. Et parfois, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant le même sourire dangereux qu'au début, je fais des rencontres intéressantes. »

Genma cessa de mâchonner son senbon.

« Ah oui ? fit-il, dans l'expectative.

— Finissons ta patrouille. Après quoi, je serais curieux de découvrir si tu as d'autres talents cachés. »

Genma retrouva illico son assurance.

« S'il n'y a que ça, je me ferais un plaisir de satisfaire ta curiosité. » Il se plaça devant Itachi et posa une main sur son entrejambe, puis se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille : « Je satisferai plus que ta curiosité. Je vais te faire jouir de toutes les façons possibles, te pénétrer et te posséder jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom pour ne connaître que le mien, celui qui te servira à me supplier de t'en donner encore... »

Itachi frissonna. Il prit le menton de Genma entre ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien, puis lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne demande pas mieux... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Genma sourit et s'écarta, puis les deux ninjas repartirent dans les rues ténébreuses en quête d'éventuels trouble-fête. Ils ne trouvèrent rien que la paix et la tranquillité... Du moins, jusqu'aux environs du lac, où ils tombèrent sur Kakashi qui lisait encore l'un des énièmes bouquins érotiques de Jiraiya à la lumière d'un réverbère. Le ninja copieur leva un sourcil en les voyant approcher. Depuis quand Genma et Itachi traînaient ensemble ?

« Yo ! lança-t-il en leur adressant un geste de la main.

— Salut, Kakashi, fit Genma d'un ton aimable, tandis qu'Itachi, évidemment, gardait le silence.

— Depuis quand vous patrouillez ensemble ? demanda Kakashi d'un ton faussement détaché.

— Depuis quand tu lis du porno en pleine nuit au bord du lac ? rétorqua Genma. C'est un peu... Dérangeant. »

Le seul œil visible de Kakashi se plissa tandis qu'il souriait.

« Je lis du porno n'importe où et n'importe quand, c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas... Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. »

Itachi posa un regard froid sur le ninja copieur.

« Inutile de préciser, dit-il d'une voix modulée vibrante de menace, que tu ferais mieux de garder pour toi ce que tu as vu ce soir...

— Mais je n'ai rien vu ! » s'exclama Kakashi en écartant les mains dans un geste de feinte innocence.

 _C'est pas comme si je ne savais pas déjà que tu étais une traînée, Itachi_ , pensa-t-il en souriant. _Ça, c'est un ninja qui sait comment honorer sa patrie... De toutes les façons possibles._ Sous son masque, il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer son hilarité.

« Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-il en se levant pour aller rejoindre des lieux plus tranquilles où il pourrait lire son bouquin sans tomber sur des ninjas qui avaient le feu aux fesses.

Itachi se détendit subtilement à mesure que Kakashi s'éloignait. Si son père découvrait les activités auxquelles il se livrait parfois la nuit, ce n'était d'un simple sermon qu'il allait écoper. Il frissonna.

« Quel blagueur, ce Kakashi, fit Genma en décalant son senbon de l'autre côté de sa bouche. Sa fascination pour les bouquins de Jiraiya est carrément malsaine. Je me demande si Jiraiya et lui...

— Il existe certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir* », le coupa Itachi en accélérant le pas.

Ils étaient arrivés au terme du parcours de la patrouille. Genma s'éclipsa un instant pour faire son rapport et passer le relais, puis il revint vers Itachi et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Alors, Itachi, toujours intrigué par mes nombreux talents ? J'habite pas loin d'ici...

— Je te suis. »

Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière eux, les deux hommes s'empoignèrent en luttant pour la dominance, les lèvres pressées, les corps qui se cherchaient sous les vêtements. Itachi prit le dessus et plaqua Genma contre le mur du couloir, les mains refermée sur ses poignets qu'il maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux être à la hauteur, Genma ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en frottant son bassin contre le sien.

Genma déglutit, et soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les sharingans étaient réapparus. Il se laissa envoûter par les profondeur rouge sombre de son regard, et y sombra tout entier...

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva nu, allongé sur le sol, entouré d'une nuée de corbeaux, les pieds et les poings retenus par des chaînes reliées à des pieux plantés dans la terre.

 _Il a pas osé... Il utilise le genjutsu contre moi !_

La silhouette d'Itachi, entièrement nue, se profila contre un ciel rougeâtre.

« Je peux te donner un orgasme qui durera trois jours... Je peux littéralement te faire mourir de plaisir. »

Genma eut un petit rire étranglé.

« C'est de la triche, Itachi. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé l'occasion de faire mes preuves. »

L'assurance dans sa voix ne traduisait pas tout à fait ce qu'il éprouvait. En fait, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait au juste. Itachi posa son regard pensif sur lui, les reliefs de son corps sculptés dans ce contre-jour rouge envoûtant. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Genma et se pencha sur lui, les mains posées sous ses aisselles. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tandis que le torrent de ses cheveux noirs se déversaient sur ses épaules, venant caresser le haut du son torse et la mâchoire de Genma.

« Itachi... » murmura-t-il, hypnotisé malgré lui par cette vision.

Itachi se pencha encore et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, introduisant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Par réflexe, Genma haussa le bassin. Mais Itachi se recula et revint à sa position initiale, agenouillé entre ses jambes. Il observa longuement le corps de Genma, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que les yeux rouges enregistraient le moindre détail de son anatomie.

« C'est vrai... murmura Itachi rêveusement. C'est de la triche. »

Et soudain, l'illusion se brisa. Genma se retrouva le dos pressé contre le mur, ses mains toujours retenues au-dessus de sa tête. Il se dégagea brusquement et attrapa Itachi par les hanches.

« N'essaie pas de m'avoir à nouveau avec tes sharingans... gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose, tout à l'heure... »

Sur ce, il poussa Itachi de l'autre côté du couloir et commença à le déshabiller sans ménagement. Puis, il l'entraîna avec lui, à moitié nu, jusqu'à sa chambre où il le renversa sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures puis ôta son pantalon, et s'allongea au-dessus de lui et plaquant ses poignets contre le matelas. Itachi eut un léger sursaut.

« Itachi... Si tu me laisses faire, je vais accomplir cette promesse, et tu ferais mieux de considérer ça comme une menace. »

Il perçut le frémissement qui parcourut le corps nu sous le sien. Itachi était totalement réceptif à l'idée.

 _J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accepte que quelqu'un prenne le dessus sur lui comme ça... Décidément, je renie tout ce que j'ai pensé ces derniers temps sur mon manque de veine. Cette nuit va être mémorable._

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai... susurra-t-il contre les lèvres d'Itachi. Tu sais que tout le monde te court après, tu as senti à quel point je te désirais... Tu sais quel pouvoir tu peux exercer sur les gens... Et parfois, tu te lasses de ce pouvoir. Tu veux qu'on t'envoûte. Tu veux être à la merci de quelqu'un. Tu es bien tombé, Itachi Uchiwa. Cette nuit, tu m'appartiens. Je ferai de toi tout ce que je veux. Tu es venu de ton plein gré, mais maintenant... Les règles du jeu vont changer. »

Il goûta les lèvres d'Itachi, qui tremblaient légèrement.

« Je vais te faire tellement de bien que tu vas regretter d'être venu me trouver. »

Il colla son corps à celui d'Itachi, savourant le contact de ses muscles et de ses os contre ses vêtements. Il répugnait à le lâcher pour se déshabiller, mais enfin, il fallait bien...

Il se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ses fringues, puis attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Étendu sur le lit, ses cheveux dénoués flottant sur l'oreiller, Itachi le regarda faire, les yeux légèrement brillants. Ils paraissaient presque luire dans l'ombre, comme ceux d'un fauve en chasse.

 _Pas de chance, Itachi. Cette fois, c'est toi, la proie._

Genma arrosa ses doigts de lubrifiant, puis les glissa entre les fesses d'Itachi. Il trouva l'orifice et passa ses doigts sur les bords dans une caresse lente mais appuyée. Itachi ferma les yeux, bloquant son souffle dans sa gorge.

« C'est ça que tu veux, pas vrai, Itachi ? Qui aurait cru que le fils aîné des Uchiwa rêvait seulement de se faire baiser ? »

De nouveau, Itachi frémit.

C'était bien ça, il avait vu juste. Itachi ne demandait qu'à se faire ravager. Quelle que soit la raison qui explique les cernes qui creusaient ses joues, elle avait certainement un rapport avec ce désir que Genma pouvait sentir vibrer dans l'atmosphère. Il introduisit un doigt en lui, provoquant un soupir entrecoupé qui raviva encore davantage sa libido, si c'était possible. Le sentant déjà se détendre, il mit un autre doigt, puis s'affaira à élargir l'ouverture étroite.

« Mmmnh... » chantonna Itachi, les traits crispés par le plaisir.

Genma continua un moment son manège, constant qu'à chaque instant qui passait, Itachi devenait plus chaud, plus ouvert, plus dur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il poussa un léger cri étranglé tandis que ses cuisses se redressaient, cherchant à capturer Genma. Celui-ci se décala sur le lit faisant passer sa jambe gauche par-dessus la jambe droite d'Itachi, puis se pencha sur lui, les doigts toujours en affairés dans ses entrailles. Il effleura son cou du bout des lèvres, puis donna un léger coup de langue et enfin, mordit doucement. Itachi tressaillit, chercha à tâtons la main libre de Genma et la posa sur sa queue.

« Impatient, à ce que je vois, commenta Genma, le front enfoui dans l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décides. »

Il se redressa, retira sa main et la posa sur la gorge d'Itachi. Au même moment, il enfonça un troisième doigt dans ses entrailles. Le ninja surdoué souleva le bassin, tandis qu'un gémissement faisait vibrer sa trachée, juste sous les doigts de Genma.

« Tu es un délice de perversion », murmura-t-il, sa voix trahissant son émerveillement.

Il s'appuya de nouveau sur sa main et de l'autre, pressa l'intérieur des entrailles d'Itachi. Celui-ci se cambra et cette fois, ce ne fut pas un gémissement, mais un cri qui sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. Genma retint son souffle.

« Ok... lâcha-t-il dans un effort visible pour maîtriser sa voix. Mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Il retira ses doigts en douceur et Itachi s'exécuta aussitôt. Il fit même plus que ça. Il se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses coudes tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller, présentant son cul offert à Genma. Celui-ci y rajouta une dose de lubrifiant pour la forme et guida sa queue vers l'orifice distendu. Une fois correctement aligné, il posa les deux mains sur les hanches d'Itachi et le pénétra d'un seul coup de reins.

« Aaaahh... » gémit Itachi, la voix tendue à se briser.

Genma resta quelques secondes enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, puis, doucement, il recula jusqu'à extraire presque toute sa queue, et à nouveau, il poussa.

Itachi poussa un cri semblable à un sanglot. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses joues et sur ses tempes, ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient, et il serrait les poings tandis que ses fesses se relevaient encore, comme s'il cherchait à s'empaler sur Genma.

« G-genma... murmura-t-il d'une voix perdue. Baise-moi...

— Excuse-moi ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

— Baise-moi ! »

Genma balança doucement ses hanches, explorant l'intérieur d'Itachi, pas le moins du monde pressé – du moins en apparence – d'accéder à sa demande. Il aimait trop voir son corps se tendre et se cambrer, la sueur perler sur son dos, entre la ligne aiguë de ses omoplates. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, solide et ferme. Puis encore un autre. Itachi perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Il glissa une main sous son ventre et commença à se masturber tandis que sa respiration désordonnée se perdait en plaintes sourdes.

Genma sourit et attrapa la main fautive.

« Qui t'a permis de faire ça ? »

Un gémissement de frustration lui répondit.

« Je vais te faire jouir autrement, attends juste un peu. »

Il se pencha en avant et captura les poignets d'Itachi pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis commença à le pilonner.

« Genma... Non... GENMA ! »

L'interpellé sentit l'anus de son partenaire se contracter brusquement sur sa queue, l'envoyant du même coup au septième ciel. Il éjacula de façon presque interminable, tandis que tout le corps d'Itachi se tendait et tremblait. Après quoi, le ninja surdoué reprit doucement son souffle, comme s'il venait d'être terrassé par le Hokage lui-même. Puis, de nouveau, ses hanches se remirent en mouvement.

« Laisse-moi éjaculer, Genma...

— Ah ! Maintenant tu comprends mieux ce que je ressentais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai sucé sans rien avoir droit en retour...

— Genma... »

Rien qu'à entendre cette note de supplication dans sa voix, Genma se sentit de nouveau excité. Là encore, il prit son temps. Il passa une main sous le ventre d'Itachi et la referma sur sa queue, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Itachi commença alors de lui-même à profiter de ce poing fermé, son bassin se balançant d'avant en arrière, provoquant une friction presque irritante mais toujours terriblement érotique sur la queue de Genma.

« Ah putain, Itachi... J'ai souvent imaginé ce moment... mais je me serais jamais douté que tu serais aussi exquis... »

Son partenaire émit un son étouffé pour toute réponse, tremblant de désir et déjà d'une pointe d'épuisement. Genma le laissa s'agiter, savourant la nouvelle montée de désir qui lui enserrait le bas-ventre. Puis, sans prévenir, il se retira et renversa son partenaire sur le dos. Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration rapide. Genma se guida du bout des doigts et le pénétra à nouveau, et s'appuya d'un coude sur le matelas pour pouvoir le masturber en même temps. Itachi rejeta la tête en arrière, la longueur de sa gorge pâle exposée au regard de Genma, qui ne put y résister. Il planta ses dents en travers de la trachée d'Itachi et resserra la mâchoire. Au même moment, il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre entre eux, tandis qu'Itachi laissait échapper un râle entre délivrance et quasi souffrance. Rien qu'en entendant ce son, Genma eut un deuxième orgasme.

Il leur fallut quelques longues minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Étendus côte à côte, ils nageaient dans un cocktail d'hormones euphorisantes qui les faisaient flotter sur un petit nuage. Tout doucement, un semblant de lucidité revint. D'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

« Je crois... murmura Itachi quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent... Je crois que je ne suis moi-même pas à la hauteur de mes désirs, finalement. Je suis... épuisé.

— Pareil pour moi, sourit Genma. C'est pas grave. J'ai prévu un second round avant qu'il ne fasse jour. »

Itachi sourit dans la pénombre.

« Baise-moi autant de fois que tu veux, Genma. Tu sais t'y faire. »

Flatté, Genma approuva.

« Bonne nuit, Itachi... »

* * *

*Mon compagnon trouve ma fanfic pour le moins « saugrenue », mais je trouve que la sienne est encore pire. :p (cherchez Goenryonaku, ou le Paradis du Batifolage, par Kekken ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

 **Cette fiction n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sens ni beaucoup de lecteurs. Je ne m'en plains pas ! J'en profite pour glisser un chapitre absolument brut de décoffrage, que je ne vais probablement même pas relire (oui parce que j'écris ça avant de terminer). J'ai été contaminée par une bouffée de nostalgie en écoutant l'OST de Naruto. Et le fait est que je repense souvent à cet anime. Donc bref. Juste un petit chapitre balancé trop tard dans la nuit :)**

 **PS : En fait, je l'ai relu, mais au fur et à mesure, sans me laisser le temps de décider si c'était une bonne idée de le publier, parce que là je ne me suis pas préoccupée du pourquoi et du comment, et des suites possibles, j'avais juste envie de reparler d'Itachi et des nombreuses choses inqualifiables que m'évoque l'anime.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Itachi savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire, et quand. Il n'existait aucune façon rationnelle de décrire ce qu'il éprouvait ce soir-là. Son monde tout entier foutait le camp. Et pourtant, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il était toujours aussi déterminé. Il y avait les raisons objectives, celles qu'il pouvait analyser. Celles avec lesquelles il était d'accord. Et tous les contre-arguments qui ne lui laissaient guère plus que quelques minutes de sommeil chaque nuit. Il allait tout détruire, et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour Konoha. Le village survivrait à ses morts, lui, il survivrait à sa honte.

Lui, il s'en irait. Physiquement, il survivrait, il était largement assez doué pour ça. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le détruirait pour toujours. Il ne serait plus jamais la personne qu'il était encore, pour quelques jours, quelques heures. Encore presque innocent. Redoutable, craint, aimé, admiré, mais un ninja de Konoha. Et pendant que cette personne existait encore... Il irait bien en profiter. D'abord en se gavant des nouilles d'Ichiraku. et puis en allant voir la personne qu'il désirait vraiment, même si ça n'en avait pas l'air, vu le nombre d'hommes avec qui il avait couché dans ce petit village trop sûr de lui-même et de sa pérennité. Ce village dont l'immense majorité des habitants ignoraient le prix véritable de leur sécurité. Ça lui était égal, ce n'était pas la reconnaissance qu'il cherchait. Ni même le bonheur. Ce soir-là, ça se résumait juste à un peu de réconfort avant de passer le point de non-retour. Ça se résumait à l'envie, juste une dernière fois, d'oublier son propre sacrifice. De faire semblant qu'il n'aurait pas lieu. Faire semblant qu'il aurait encore droit, pour quelques brefs instants, à un peu de joie.

Et cette fois-là était différente des autres. D'habitude, Itachi se promenait seul la nuit dans les rues de Konoha et profitait de ses rencontres fortuites. Cette nuit-là, il recherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Quelqu'un qui le repousserait probablement, mais il n'avait plus aucune bonne raison de jouer les timides. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et ça le rendait audacieux. Après ça, il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Itachi avait été en marge. Pas rejeté, juste... en marge. Il se tenait toujours sur les bords de la vie, à regarder les autres s'épanouir, rire, progresser sous l'égide de professeurs attentifs. Lui, il attendait dans l'ombre. Parce qu'aucun professeur n'était assez bon pour lui. La personne qu'il cherchait ce soir n'était pas à proprement parler un _sensei_. Seulement un _sempai_.

Il sentit sa présence bien avant de le voir. Était-ce un hasard s'il semblait l'attendre ? À cet endroit même où ils s'étaient bien souvent retrouvés pour planifier leurs missions pour l'ANBU. Dans le cimetière du village. Kakashi lui tournait le dos, face à la tombe de son père. Itachi savait pourtant qu'il avait perçu sa présence : un ninja de son niveau ne se laisserait pas surprendre aussi facilement. Et puis, Itachi n'était pas vraiment étonné : lui qui avait l'habitude des promenades insomniaques, il connaissait depuis longtemps les habitudes nocturnes de celui qui l'avait formé aux missions des services secrets. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait senti là, devant la tombe d'un ninja abhorré, et qui était pourtant son père, et l'un des plus grands héros de Konoha.

 _Moi, je n'aurai pas de tombe. Personne ne saura jamais pourquoi je vais faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Même pas Kakashi. Et personne ne viendra voir ma tombe avec regret. Et c'est tant mieux : si je le pensais, je ne pourrais pas m'acquitter de ma tâche._

« Bonsoir, Itachi, dit Kakashi sans se retourner.

— Bonsoir. »

La lune brillait sur la pierre tombale et sur le nom gravé. Itachi se rapprocha discrètement. La lune brillait aussi dans la chevelure blanche avant l'âge de son mentor, mais peinait à éclairer ses traits masqués, desquels on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un unique œil, dans lequel Kakashi s'appliquait toujours à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, sinon la perplexité, l'amusement, et la légère surprise.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda le ninja copieur.

L'audace ? La volonté de vivre encore un peu ? Tout s'évanouit dans le silence du cimetière.

Itachi fixa son regard sur le nom gravé dans la pierre.

« Je suis venu te dire adieu », dit-il avant d'avoir pris la décision de prononcer cette phrase.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Je ne vais pas t'en dissuader, parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Rien », confirma Itachi d'un ton bas.

Ils prirent conscience d'une légère brise, toute douce et insignifiante, et qui pourtant leur donna la chair de poule.

La lune était suspendue très haut au-dessus de leurs deux silhouettes immobiles.

« Ne fais pas ça, demanda Kakashi, sa voix à peine un murmure dans le silence reposant du cimetière.

— Tu _sais_?

— J'en sais suffisamment. Pense à ton petit-frère. »

 _Justement, je ne pense qu'à lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu._

« Sempai ? »

Kakashi se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif, apparemment surpris par le choix du terme.

« Je voulais te remercier, dit Itachi. Pour tout.

— Ne fais pas ça. »

Et ça voulait autant dire « ne me remercie pas » que « quels que soient tes ordres, envoie Tenzo se faire foutre ».

 _Merci, Kakashi. Merci de t'en préoccuper autant._

« Personne ne me force.

— _Tu_ te forces.

— Peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici.

— Pourquoi, alors ? »

Itachi sourit, même si la seule chose qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'était une douleur noire et grave qui s'accumulait entre ses vertèbres jusqu'à lui faire ployer l'échine.

« Parce que je voulais te voir, sempai. »

Kakashi se tourna tout à fait vers lui, et comme s'il voulait diagnostiquer son esprit par le seul pouvoir du sharingan, il souleva son bandeau et fixa son œil rouge sur lui.

« Itachi. Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Ton chakra est complètement chamboulé.

— Le tien aussi, sempai.

— Ça m'arrive toujours, ici. Je pense que tu sais déjà pourquoi.

— C'est vrai. Pardonne-moi. Je voulais juste... »

Non. Aucun mot n'était approprié. Il fit un pas en avant. Il contempla le masque noir dissimulant les lèvres qu'il imaginait si désirables. Il tendit la main. Kakashi n'esquissa pas un geste. Il baissa le masque, dévoila le nez fin et droit, la bouche de travers comme son œil unique quand il souriait. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres que personne ne voyait jamais prononcer le moindre mot, et les embrassa.

Un instant furtif, un geste d'affection qui ne lui fut même pas retourné. Non qu'il se soit attendu à l'inverse. Il recula, sourit, contemplant le visage découvert de Kakashi, ce visage qui demeurait l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Konoha. Et malgré tout, cela lui suffisait, parce que Kakashi l'avait _laissé_ le voir. Et ça signifiait beaucoup plus qu'aucun geste qu'il aurait pu faire ce soir.

Une heure au clair de lune. Une heure avec le vrai visage de Kakashi. Et Itachi n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'à cet instant, son sempai voyait aussi le sien. Son vrai visage. Le chagrin immense né de l'anticipation de ce qu'il allait faire. Une forme d'affliction qu'on ne soigne pas. Tout son être débordait de l'acte qu'il n'avait pas encore commis. Le genre d'acte qu'on ne pourra jamais rien faire pour arranger ou pour minimiser.

Et pourtant, Kakashi ne tenta plus de le dissuader. À la place, il chercha un autre baiser. Le temps s'arrêta brièvement tandis que leurs bouches se mêlaient, dérangeant le silence parfait du cimetière.

« Au revoir, sempai.

— Itachi ?

— Oui ? fit le jeune homme en se retournant.

— Ne pars pas ?

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je pouvais m'effacer de ta mémoire, de celle de Sasuke... Je le ferais sans hésiter. »

Kakashi n'allait pas lui demander s'il était sûr de lui. Il n'allait pas exiger plus d'explications. À la place, il remit le masque en place sur son visage, dérobant sa beauté rayonnante à ses yeux assoiffés.

« Alors va, et vis. Continue à protéger ton frère.

— Jusqu'à ma mort. Mais...

— Je prendrai soin de lui. J'y consacrerai tout le temps nécessaire. Je ferai tous les sacrifices. Tu peux me le confier.

— Alors... Je le confie. Kakashi... Merci.

— Ne me remercie plus jamais, pas pour cautionner ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Contente-toi de partir. »

Itachi hocha la tête et se fondit dans les ombres environnantes. Il avait eu son dernier moment de bonheur. À présent, seul l'appel du sang devait compter. Ses yeux le brûlaient et chaque fois qu'il essayait d'essuyer ce qu'il croyait être des larmes, il récoltait du sang. C'était bon signe. Il était devenu assez fort.

 _Kakashi, je t'en supplie. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ne le laisse jamais partir._


End file.
